the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character created by Tex Avery for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies short film series produced by the Warner Bros. film studio. Bugs became so iconic to American culture during the Golden Age of cartoonsthat Warner Bros. made him their official corporate mascot. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray rabbit or hare with a flippant and insouciant personality, portrayed as a clever trickster who is capable of outsmarting those who antagonize him, including his main enemies Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Daffy Duck. Bugs' speech patterns, conceived by voice actor Mel Blanc (his first and longest-serving portrayer), give him a Brooklyn accent and a number of catchphrases, of which the most famous is "What's up Doc?", spoken while chewing on a carrot. Bugs debuted in the 1940 cartoon short A Wild Hare and has since appeared in more films than any other cartoon character (including short subjects, features, and compilations). He has also expanded to television, music records, comics, award shows, and theme park rides, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Appearances in the Macy's Parade Bugs was introduced to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as a 75-foot tall balloon in 1989 in order to celebrate his upcoming 50th anniversary. This balloon shows Bugs dressed in a snazzy suit and top hat, riding a star that reads the number 50, while chewing on his signature carrot. However, high winds caused the balloon to tore his side by trees before the parade started, and he could not start his march along with Snoopy. The balloon successfully appeared in 1990 and appeared until the 1992 parade. Though his balloon did not appear in 1989, Bugs did appear in walk-around form on a Looney Tunes float alongside Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner, in celebration of his 50th birthday. His float's music act involved several teenagers singing a hip-hop song honoring all that the character is famous for. Two additional Warner Bros. floats were created for the Bugs balloon's appearances in the 1990 and 1991 parades, to promote the TV series Tiny Toon Adventures and Taz-Mania; the Bugs walk-around appeared on the float of the former series, where he taught a lesson in Thanksgiving fun to several of its child characters, including Babs and Buster Bunny, who regard him as their mentor. The Bugs balloon last appeared in 1992, one year before the premiere of Tiny Toons' spin-off show Animaniacs. Though no subsequent balloon of Bugs has been made since 1992, the Bugs walk-around has reappeared in the Macy's Parade. It appeared in 2001 on the 75 Parade Superstars float honoring the parade's anniversary, along with many other characters who had balloons that had been retired (such as Kermit the Frog, Garfield, and Smokey Bear), then in 2011 on the 85th anniversary's Hats Off To Our Heritage float, with a new costume based on his redesign from The Looney Tunes Show. Music "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" (1990-1992) Category:Giant Helium Balloons Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Brothers Category:Rabbits Category:Animated Shorts Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1989 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Looney Tunes Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Balloons With Floats To Category:Big Balloons Category:Boomerang Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:80s Balloons